


All-Nighter

by Rainywolf



Category: Undertale
Genre: All-Nighter, Also reader drives a truck, Alternate Universe- original, Cop trouble, F/M, Its a good time, Just to throw that out there, Lots of it, My first fic, Protective Papy, Reader has long red hair, Reader is a social butterfly, Reader is also a badass, Sans "accidentally" cheats, Sans and reader can play guitar, Sans drives a motorcycle, Swearing, Takes place in a small town, bars and alcohol involved, breaking rules, cause why not?, jelly Toriel, kinda out in the country, ok enough about reader, reader isn't frisk, reader isn't named
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainywolf/pseuds/Rainywolf
Summary: It's Wednesday night and you are heading to meet your friend Tiffinay at the new bar in town. She had talked you into going cause this new bar apparently had become a big hit. It was monster owned, and despite what you might think, humans and monsters all got along there. There has been all kinds of protesters against the monsters, so this was a surprise. You are on the monsters side, you've always been fascinated by them when you see them. Maybe that's why you agreed to come, on a Wednesday night of all days. Well, she probably choose tonight because of her party on Friday, she's gotta make preparations tomorrow. Her parties are always huge and packed with people. You're glad you don't have to worry about helping set it all up.You park in the parking lot, with hope that you're at the right place. You get out and take a good long look at the place. "Grillby's? Huh, strange name."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic. Just a warning that it might not be as good as it could be. This is kinda like a practice so I can get a feel for making them. Whether people like this or not will determine if I continue making them. I hope you enjoy anyway though! Also if you haven't read the summary for what ever reason, read it first!

I walk in and immediately feel the temperature rise. Taking me off guard for moment, but getting used to it as I stood there. I first look around for Tiffinay, but she was no where in sight. Probably late like always, she better be here soon or she's gonna get it. I walk in further looking around as I made my way to a bar stool. There are monsters, way more than there are humans, but there were some. I'm trying not to stare for too long, but I couldn't help it. I'm seeing shit that used to only exist in fairytales. 

I sat down at the bar and checked the time on my phone. 8:03 pm. It's not as late as I thought, she's three minutes late. You text her "Hey Tiff, where the hell are you? I'm surrounded by monsters here! xD" It took a few seconds, but she text back saying "Omg I'm sorry I forgot all about that! I'm on my way right now! D:" You groan, what she means by "on her way" is she's just now getting ready. You text "Really? Fine, just get here ASAP. :P" As soon as you sent it, you put your phone in your pocket, and the wait began. 

"I haven't seen you in here before, you lost?" The voice startled you outta your thoughts. You look to your left to where the voice came from. It was some type of bird monster or something like a bird. "Oh, no. I'm just waiting on a friend." You say, hopping she didn't see your pause. "Ah, I see. Who is your friend?" the bird lady asks, very casually. "Her name is Tiffinay. You might know her, she has come here several times I'm pretty sure." you say, feeling more comfortable by the second. "Oh ya, she's dark haired, kinda short, very enthusiastic, right?" "Yup that's her!" You say excitedly. "I thought so, she was a real treat to have here, very friendly and kind." The bird lady said happily. "Glad you think so, haha she can be too enthusiastic at times and she's always late. But she's a very good friend." You say honestly. "Haha, well tell her I said hi when she gets here. I think I'm gonna head home for tonight." She gets up and starts to walk away "Ok, it was a pleasure meeting you. Cya!" She waves at you and walks out of the bar. As she goes you realize you didn't introduce yourself. That doesn't matter now, what does is that you are alone in a crowd of monsters once again.

You turn forward again, but come face to face with fire. It had glasses... And a tux? Fancy. You smile and say "Hello, sorry I didn't see you there." "..." The.. fire? made strange crackling sounds, like wood in a fire. You must have had a very confused look on your face, cause you heard snickering coming from your right. You looked to see a skeleton sitting right beside you. A skeleton. Right beside you. You decided that you were Very oblivious to your surroundings, cause you could have swore he wasn't there a second ago. But here he was, smiling at you.

"hehe grillby said hello and asked if you wanted anything." He said, his voice was kinda deep. "Oh, haha uh-ya just get me a shot of beer please." You say, while sliding him the money. "just one?" The skeleton asked. "Ya, I'm not really looking to get drunk." You say while grabbing the shot glass Grillby gave you. "heh ya, me neither." You swig the whole thing, and once your done you slid the cup to Grillby. "Thanks Grillby." You say with a smile.

You turn to the skeleton monster, sure enough he was looking at you. He had a smirk on his face. "What?" You said confused. He turned and looked at the nearest ketchup bottle and grabbed it. Without even glancing at you, he chugs the whole thing. He slammed the bottle down with a satisfied sigh. That's when he started dying out laughing at your completely shocked face. You just stared at him as he was losing his shit. Once he calmed down enough he said "oh my god, that'll never get old. Hehehe." "How? Why? Just.... Huh?" You said, still very confused. "what? it's good!" He said happily. "Oh ok then." You turn forward again, kinda freaked out.

"heh anyway I'm sans, sans the skeleton. What's your name?" He said while holding out his hand to shake. You take it and say "I'm ______, it's great to meet you." You let go of his hand, it's surprisingly warm. "you too. so what brings you here at 9:00 at night?" "I'm waiting on a friend, she should be here really soon now." You say, casually. "huh, how long do you guys plan to stay?" "Maybe about an hour or so. Why?" "Grillby's is gonna close soon." He says, 'as a matter of fact'ly. "Shiiit, I didn't think about that. Man, when does he close?" "In about thirty minutes or so, on weekends he stays open a lot longer." "Huh, damnit I might as well call it off then. Ugh that's annoying." You said in a very irritated voice. "heh I would imagine so." 

You bring your phone out and text Tiffinay "Just heard Grillby's is closing up soon. Might as well call it off. :/" you sent it and immediately got a text back saying "No way girl! I didn't get all sexy for that to happen! We are hitting up some other bars or something >:D" you laugh and reply "Well, my sexy ass is waiting on you! Hurry xD" u send and get up from your chair. With a stretch you say "Me and her are gonna hit up some other bars. I'm gonna go ahead and wait outside." You say heading to the door. "ya, I probably should too. my bro should be picking me soon." He says while, getting up and tagging along behind you.

You both walk out and lean against the window. Silence fell apon you both for what felt like forever. You weren't looking at him, but for some reason you could feel him looking at you. Now not only could you feel his gaze on you, you could see him at the corner of your eye. You finally looked at him and asked "You like what you see, Sans?" with a laugh. "wha-what?! n-no! of course not! i mean you look good but-wait no! i-" "Whoa, whoa calm down buddy. Jeez, I'd tell you to chill if we weren't near this furnace of a bar." You say, laughing. Sans starts laughing, harder than you thought was needed. "C'mon, it was that funny." "it was tibia honest." He said between laughs. "Ayeeeeee~ puns! You clever bag of bones." You say pointing at him with the gun fingers. This only made him laugh more. You did too. After the laughing died down a bit. "I think I need another drink, my jokes are all dried up" you said with a shit-eating grin. He laughed again. "Probably because of evaporatio-" He put his finger over your mouth and said. "cool it with the jokes, haha you're killing me here ______." "Hehe fine I'll show mercy" you said, shooing his hand away. You both laughed.

"So, earlier you said you didn't come here to drink. If that was true then, what did you come here for?" You asked, once the both of you stopped laughing completely. "i come to grillby's to, well, hang out with grillby and i eat here too. but most of the time i do drink and have a shit ton of fun. i couldn't tonight because i have date tomorrow. she'd be pissed if i came with a hangover." He said this so casually, like it wasn't of much importance. "Yup I'v been there. Haha who is she?" "her name is toriel, she's the previous queen of all monsters." He said proudly. "Oh wow, I'm sure it'll be fun. Dates were always the best part for me." You said very chipper. "ya, on dates we really just eat-out and tell jokes back and forth." He said, sounding kinda down. "What's wrong?" "ah, i don't know. telling jokes and eating out was fun and it was enough for me at first. but, now it's getting kinda old." He said, looking at the ground.

"Huh well, if you want my two cents. I think you're ready to get deeper into the relationship. It sounds like you want more action and new stuff going on. I suggest talking to her about it. Nothing can get better unless you talk about how it can." You said feeling inspiring. "heh, thanks _____. it means a lot." "No problem, Sans." You both smiled at each other.

You hear a car pull in the parking lot, you both look in the direction it came from. It was the incredibly late Tiffinay. She pulled in right in front of you guys. She opened the door and said "Hey guys! I'm finally here!" She walked up to you and Sans. "Hey Tiff! You finally made it alive I see." You say, laughing. "Oh ha ha very funny. Anyway I'm glad you're still here Sans. I was gonna ask if you could come to my huge party on Friday night." She said happily. "party huh? eh i'll think about it, i probably will though!" He added the last part when Tiffinay gave him the stink-eye. You laughed. "Great! Here's my phone number so I can text you the info." She handed him a piece of paper with her number on it. 

"Alright! See you at the party! C'mon _____, the men await!" She said jumping into her car. Sans gave you a 'wtf' face. "Hahahaha Oh good lord!" You said, laughing. "Anyway! I gotta go, cya later Sans. It was cool hanging out with ya. We definitely need to do it again sometime." 

You start to walk off when you feel a skeleton hand grab your arm. "wait! uh- I was gonna ask if you-um..." He put his hand behind his head. "if i could have your phone number? so i can tell you what happens tomorrow when I talk to her?" His face was dusted with blue. "Of course, ya that's a good idea, gimme a second." You wrote your number on a piece of paper like Tiffany did. You gave it to him and hugged him. You didn't have a real reason to, you just felt like he needed it. After a few seconds he returned the hug.

"You'll do fine." You pulled away and gave him an reassuring smile. His face was really blue now. "thanks." He said, returning the smile. "Alright cya. I'll text you later." You said, walking to the car and waving. "okay. bye." He was waving back. When you got to the car Tiffinay was squeaking really loud with her hands to her face. "What?" You said confused. "THAT WAS SOOOOO CUTE!!!" She was waving her arms everywhere while saying it to emphasize just how cute it was. "C'mon we just met maybe an hour and a half ago." "STILL! I COULD SEE IT IN BOTH OF YOUR EYES!!!..... I ship it so hard..." She was ecstatic. You replied with a simple "Oh, shut up" 

Tiffinay spent the rest of the car ride trying to figure out your ship name.


End file.
